Edwin Jenner
}} Edwin Jenner là một nhà khoa học, tiến sĩ làm việc tại Trung tâm kiểm soát dịch bệnh thuộc thành phố Atlanta. Anh là người duy nhất ở lại tòa nhà của trung tâm sau khi dịch bệnh bùng phát để cố tìm ra một phương thức chữa trị căn bệnh biến người chết thành xác sống theo ước nguyện của đồng nghiệp và đồng thời cũng là người vợ quá cố của mình - Candace Jenner. Jenner xuất hiện trong hai tập cuối cùng của Phần 1, series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Trước đại dịch Trung tâm kiểm soát dịch bệnh, Atlanta Trước đại dịch, Jenner cùng vợ mình là Candace cùng làm việc tại trung tâm kiểm soát dịch bệnh (CDC) tại thành phố Atlanta. Anh hiểu biết khá thông thạo về cơ sở hạ tầng cũng như các quy định nghiêm ngặt về việc giữ an toàn tại nơi mình làm việc. Jenner cũng biết cách thức để tương tác với Vi - hệ thống máy tính thông minh có nhiệm vụ tổ chức và điều hành tòa nhà. Sau đại dịch Vào thời điểm dịch bệnh mới bắt đầu bùng phát, Jenner cùng vợ mình đến bệnh viện Cleburn Memorial thuộc thị trấn Cleburn với nỗ lực giúp đỡ những bệnh nhân bị lây nhiễm tại đây. Thật không may là tình hình tại bệnh viện sau đó ngày càng trở nên hỗn loạn và nguy hiểm. Jenner và Candace sau đó đã được Trung úy Groves cùng đồng đội của anh ta đưa lên những chiếc trực thăng di tản và rời khỏi bệnh viện. Thời điểm này cũng là lúc Chính phủ thông báo trên các phương tiện thông tin truyền thông và kêu gọi người dân tại bang Georgia di tản đến thành phố Atlanta để nhận được sự bảo vệ của quân đội. Các binh lính trong Quân đội Mỹ cũng được cử đến bảo vệ tòa nhà CDC trong lúc những người làm việc tại đây tìm ra cách chữa khỏi căn bệnh. Sau nỗ lực tìm phương pháp cứu chữa không thành, dần dần một số những nhân viên và tiến sĩ làm việc tại CDC đã bỏ trốn cùng những người thân của họ. Hàng rào bảo vệ của quân đội cũng nhanh chóng bị hạ gục do sự bùng phát không thể kiểm soát của dịch bệnh. Với những người còn lại bên trong, một số người do tuyệt vọng nên đã tự sát. Vợ của anh - Candance cũng bị cắn và lên cơn sốt. Trước khi chết, cô tình nguyện hiến thi thể của mình cho chồng, dặn anh hãy tiếp tục công việc nghiên cứu còn dang dở để tìm ra cách chữa bệnh. Sau đó, Candace chết và biến đổi thành xác sống, Jenner là người đã bắn cô khi cô tỉnh dậy. Hệ thống máy tính Vi đã ghi lại toàn bộ quá trình diễn ra bên trong não bộ của cô sau khi cô bị cắn. Jenner đã ra lệnh cho Vi đóng chặt mọi lối dẫn vào tòa nhà để ngăn cho những xác sống không vào được bên trong, trong khi anh tiếp tục công việc nghiên cứu của mình. Jenner và một số tiến sĩ thuộc những địa điểm khác vẫn còn giữ liên lạc với nhau cho đến khi mạng lưới liên lạc bị sập hoàn toàn. Sau đó, một mình anh vẫn tiếp tục thu lại những đoạn băng báo cáo quá trình nghiên cứu của mình và gửi đi với hy vọng rằng vẫn còn có ai đó lắng nghe. Bên cạnh đó, hệ thống năng lượng cũng ngừng hoạt động, khiến tòa nhà CDC phải dùng đến các máy phát điện dự phòng dưới tầng hầm. Theo như lời Jenner thì lần cuối anh ta nghe thấy tin tức là từ Pháp, nơi cho rằng họ đã gần tìm ra giải pháp cho căn bệnh. Tuy nhiên việc sập mạng lưới liên lạc và năng lượng đã khiến Jenner từ đó không thể nghe ngóng được tin tức gì thêm. Phần 1 'Tập 5': Wildfire [[Tập tin:EdwinS01E05.png|250px|thumb|left| Jenner nghiên cứu tìm cách chữa trị căn bệnh ]] Là người duy nhất còn lại trong tòa nhà CDC, Jenner thường dùng camera quay lại những lời nói của mình để ghi lại báo cáo của mình về quá trình tìm cách chữa căn bệnh. Một ngày nọ, anh lại ngồi trước máy quay để ghi lại lời nói của mình: "Đã là ngày thứ 64 kể từ khi dịch bệnh bùng phát toàn cầu. Vẫn không có gì tiến triển để báo cáo". Lát sau, Jenner mặc một bộ đồ chống phóng xạ và bước vào phòng thí nghiệm. Anh lấy ra một túi chứa mẫu mô bên trong có nhãn ghi "TS-19" (chính là mẫu thử mà anh lấy từ thi thể của vợ mình) và bắt đầu tiến hành thí nghiệm. Trong lúc đang nghiên cứu qua kính hiển vi, Jenner vô tình chạm tay vào một ống nghiệm, khiến chất lỏng ăn mòn chứa bên trong đó đổ vào mẫu vật. Còi báo động lập tức vang lên và Jenner chạy ra ngoài để được khử trùng. Đứng từ bên ngoài, Jenner tuyệt vọng nhìn phòng thí nghiệm cùng toàn bộ mẫu thí nghiệm TS-19 bị thiêu rụi do quá trình đảm bảo an toàn tự động được thiết lập tại CDC. Lát sau, Jenner vừa uống rượu và vừa nói trước camera rằng mẫu thí nghiệm TS-19 đã không còn nữa, và ngày mai có lẽ anh sẽ tự sát. Hôm sau, một nhóm người sống sót dẫn đầu bởi Rick Grimes đến được CDC. Cả nhóm lặng lẽ lại gần tòa nhà, vốn đã bị khóa kín và đóng chặt các cửa. Phía trong CDC, Jenner nhận được báo động từ hệ thống camera và phát hiện thấy nhóm Rick bên ngoài. Trong khi đó, một số xác sống xung quanh đó đã nhìn thấy nhóm Rick và tiến lại gần. Cả nhóm trở nên hoảng loạn và bối rối khi không thấy có bất cứ biểu hiện gì từ phía tòa nhà CDC. Đúng lúc nhóm của Rick đang tranh cãi về việc rời khỏi, Jenner lưỡng lự một hồi rồi quyết định mở cánh cửa của tòa nhà CDC ra và cho họ vào trong. 'Tập 6': TS-19 Jenner gặp nhóm của Rick bên trong CDC và yêu cầu tất cả phải được kiểm tra máu để đề phòng có ai đó đã bị nhiễm bệnh. Sau khi đã kiểm tra xong và không phát hiện ai mang bệnh, anh nói với nhóm họ hãy tự nhiên ở đây vì tòa nhà CDC có sẵn điện, giường ngủ, thức ăn và cả nước nóng. Sau đó, Jenner cùng mọi người dùng bữa tối. Sau một lúc trò chuyện khá vui vẻ, nhóm của Rick quay qua Jenner và đặt cho anh rất nhiều câu hỏi. Đáp lại họ, Jenner giải thích về lý do vì sao chỉ còn lại anh là người ở lại CDC. Hầu hết những người làm việc tại trung tâm đã bỏ đi hoặc tự sát hàng loạt. [[Tập tin:EdwinS01E06a.png|250px|thumb| Jenner dẫn nhóm Rick tới phòng điều khiển và giải thích cho họ quá trình xảy ra trong não bộ của một người sau khi chết ]] Sáng hôm sau, Jenner dẫn nhóm tới phòng điều khiển trung tâm và cho họ xem diễn biến xảy ra bên trong bộ não của người từng là "TS-19", đồng thời tiết lộ mẫu thử đó chính là vợ anh. Jenner giải thích cho họ về quá trình thứ virus đó tấn công và làm biến chất bộ não của nạn nhân. Giữa lúc cả nhóm đang hoang mang, Dale liền bày tỏ sự thắc mắc của mình về chiếc đồng hồ đang đếm ngược ở trên tường. Jenner liền nói rằng máy phát điện của tòa nhà sẽ cạn kiệt nhiên liệu khi đồng hồ đếm về 0. Cảm thấy không tin tưởng về lời giải thích của Jenner, Rick cùng một vài người khác đi kiểm tra nguồn điện của tòa nhà. Trong khi đó, Jenner quay trở về phòng làm việc và khoác lên mình bộ đồ tiến sĩ. Anh nhìn vào bức ảnh người vợ quá cố của mình. Anh nói mong cô hiểu rằng anh đã làm tất cả những gì có thể, và hy vọng cô có thể tự hào về anh. Quay trở lại phòng điều khiển, Jenner giải thích với mọi người rằng tòa nhà đang tự ngắt dần mọi hoạt động và tầng trên đã bị khóa lại. Những người trong nhóm sợ hãi muốn thoát ra ngoài nhưng Jenner đã nhốt họ bên trong trung tâm điều khiển. Ạnh nói rằng khi tòa nhà cạn kiệt năng lượng thì nó sẽ tự phá hủy - một phương thức để tránh cho những mầm bệnh nguy hiểm lây lan ra bên ngoài. Jenner cố gắng thuyết phục Rick chấp nhận số phận: "Như tối qua anh đã nói đấy, anh biết đó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian mà, rồi những người anh yêu quý sẽ chết hết". Rick hỏi rằng vậy tại sao Jenner vẫn ở lại khi anh ta nghĩ rằng không còn hy vọng gì cả. Jenner đáp rằng vì anh đã hứa với vợ của mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức có thể để tìm phương pháp chữa bệnh, nhưng giờ mọi thứ đã chìm trong vô vọng. [[Tập tin:EdwinS01E06b.png|250px|thumb|left| Jenner thì thầm với Rick bí mật về căn bệnh ]] Lori nói với Jenner rằng họ cũng muốn nắm lấy cơ hội và cố gắng đi xa nhất có thể. Cuối cùng, Jenner đã bị thuyết phục và đồng ý mở cửa cho họ. Jenner bắt tay Rick lần cuối rồi kéo anh lại phía mình, và thì thầm vào tai anh một điều gì đó. (Sau này được tiết lộ trong cuối Phần 2 rằng tất cả mọi người đều đã bị nhiễm mầm bệnh, dù cho họ có không bị cắn đi chăng nữa thì khi chết đi họ vẫn hóa thành xác sống). Ngoại trừ Jacqui là người trong nhóm quyết định ở lại để tự tử ra, sau khi tất cả các thành viên trong nhóm Rick đã ra ngoài an toàn, tòa nhà CDC phát nổ và hủy diệt tất cả những gì ở bên trong, bao gồm cả Jenner và Jacqui. Bị giết bởi *Vi (Nguyên do) *Bản thân Jenner (Tự tử) Sau thất bại trong việc tìm ra phương thức cứu chữa căn bệnh, Jenner mất hy vọng và quyết định tìm đến cái chết. Khi tòa nhà CDC dần mất hết nguồn năng lượng, Vi bắt đầu kích hoạt chức năng tự hủy của tòa nhà. Jenner cho rằng đây chính là cái chết yên bình nhất, không hề mang đến đau đớn và sẽ giúp anh lại được ở trong vòng tay những người mình yêu thương. Vụ nổ tự hủy cuối cùng xảy ra và hủy diệt tất cả những gì còn bên trong tòa nhà, bao gồm Jenner. Nạn nhân đã giết *Candace Jenner (Sau khi biến đổi) Những lần xuất hiện Phim Phần 1 *'Tập 5': Wildfire *'Tập 6': TS-19 Bên lề *Tên của nhân vật này - Edwin Jenner được đặt theo tên của bác sĩ Edward Jenner, người đã phát minh ra vắc-xin ngừa bệnh đậu mùa năm 1796. *Những lời mà Jenner thì thầm vào tai Rick có thể được nghe thấy trong phiên bản DVD của Phần 1 nếu sử dụng phần mềm xử lý âm thanh chuyên nghiệp. Đó chính là "It's in our blood. We're all carriers" (Nó ở trong máu của chúng ta. Tất cả chúng ta đều đang mang mầm bệnh). *The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, tên của tập phim đầu Phần 7 được lấy từ lời nói của Jenner. Khi được Jenner mở cửa cho phép cả nhóm rời khỏi trước khi tòa nhà phát nổ, Rick đã nói với anh ấy rằng: “''Tôi rất biết ơn''” (vì được sống), và Jenner đã đáp lại rằng: “''Rồi sẽ có một ngày mà anh không như vậy''” (“''The day will come when you won’t be''”) Thể_loại:Nhân vật (Phim) Thể_loại:Y sĩ